


Jeaousy

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice begins feeling like there's someone more important to Wirt than her, but there's no reason for jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeaousy

Beatrice didn’t get jealous. She never had a reason to. The only thing she wanted was for her family to become human again and once that goal was reached, nothing else mattered. Yet here she is sitting alone against the school wall, the bitter air making her shiver, wondering how to get rid of the pain. Because, whether she’d admit it or not, Wirt does matter to her.  
We weren’t even friends. She tells herself that, over and over, but it still comes back to the same thing. But somehow you became my best friend.  
“Hey,” his voice is unmistakeable. She glares up only briefly to read the expression on his face. Grinning too much like usual, but something’s hidden behind it. Concern.  
She takes a moment to move herself around before she even thinks of responding, “Hi.”  
“You know, I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but you’re at a dance,” that know-it-all attitude of his makes her feel like she’s aching.  
“So?” she mumbles.  
“Sooo, you’re suppose to be inside. Dancing. Yet you’re out here in the bitter cold doing… W-What is it you’re doing exactly?”  
She feels the heat rise on her face, but with Wirt here and all of his attention being on her, she tries to cover it up by looking away, “I just needed some air.”  
“Okay,” she hears his feet shuffling around until he’s sitting next to her, “I guess I need some air, too.”  
She breathes in, the bitter air is almost painful, “What about… Sarah?”  
There’s a silences that makes her want to turn to him just to see the expression on his face, but she refuses.  
“What about her?”  
“Won’t she miss you, with you out here getting some air?” she was upset and she couldn’t explain why, but it was showing in her words forcing him to see it as well.  
“Hm? Sarah? Why would she?”  
“I don’t know. You tell me,” she wishes she could take away the aggression that’s clear in her voice.  
“Beatrice, are you… jealous?”  
She snaps around to him and the look of shock he gives her makes her feel strange, “No, I am not! I just don’t want to keep you from your friend.”  
“But you’re my friend.”  
“Oh, right. Girlfriend then. Your girlfriend,” as soon as she says it, she regrets it. Wirt can only look at her as if everything was too confusing. She wishes he’d go back to smiling, she likes his smile.  
He starts talking again and she’s back to looking away, “ Remember that time we got stuck in the armoire?’ he let’s out a raspy laugh. How could she forget? It was the first time she’s ever told anyone about the bluebird incident and the first time she ever felt like she could really trust Wirt.  
“Yeah…”  
“You were so afraid of being alone with me, remember? Looking back it’s kind of funny, isn’t i-”  
“Why are you bringing this up?” she interrupts before crossing her arms over her chest. She looks down at the bow in between her arms and regrets letting Wirt persuade her to wear it.  
“Because it was a nice memory,” he says, she slowly looks over to him once more, one eyebrow raised as she waits for an explanation, “Because it was the first time that we were together when you didn’t insult everything I said.”  
Looking back, she had to agree. Before that day, everything she said to him was either sarcastic or just insulting.If not out loud, then just said to herself. But then, their dynamic seemed to change. No more sarcastic jokes, no insults. Just sincerity.  
“And now look at us.”  
Beatrice stares at him, mouth slightly hanging open, ready to speak without anything to say.  
“Beatrice, Sarah might be my friend, but you’ve become my best friend. I don’t want you to be jealous.”  
“I’m not-” her words catch in her throat at the touch of his cold hand against her cheek. He looks her dead in the eyes.  
“I don’t want you to think that she means more to me than you do,” there it is again. Sincerity. Every word is dripping with it and it makes her feel weakened.  
“But you like her. Like like her,” the words hurt, Maybe she is jealous. The look of concern on his face disappears. Now it’s just amusement even though nothing she said was funny. She just knows that grin is on his lips.  
“Close your eyes,” he tells and she’s skeptical, but she closes them. She can hear the sound of him sighing, it’s shaky, and his breath hits her lips, “Beatrice,” it’s the only thing he says before he brushes his lips over hers. It’s surprises her, but it doesn’t disgust her and that thought almost frightens her. Her eyes slowly open while he rests his forehead against her shoulder.  
“I’msorry.”  
“No… No. That was… what was that?”  
“Proof that I don’t like Sarah,” he mumbles and she swears she can feel his face heating up, “And I’m hoping it didn’t mess us up.”  
At the sound of us, her smile pops back up, something that hasn’t happened since he brought her here, “You didn’t.”  
“Good, because I kind of like you.”  
“I like you, too.”


End file.
